Goltica
Goltica (Japanese: Gorutika ゴルティカ) is the owner and manager of the Goltica Chocolate Factory in Poqui Town. He has a tendency to mumble to himself, such as about safety concerns, and kindly employs all three of the Zamel brothers living in a house next door. Poor Goltica seemingly can’t avoid having things go wrong in his old and rundown factory, falling into quite a panic when a potentially harmful situation does indeed arise. The first incident to occur is an accident involving the Zamelke brother, who has become stuck on one of the factory's pressure rods. Goltica will be in a panic, and urges you to rescue Zamelke. After he has spoken to you, the Chocolate Factory Searching Game will begin. Once you find and free Zamelke, he will hail you as his life saver. The second incident to occur involves the factory machinery going out of control and the security robot workers running rampant, as their programming has become corrupt. Goltica will ask if you can help, and if you agree to do so, the Chocolate Factory Game will begin. You must drive through the factory, avoiding the malfunctioning chocolate-making machines and security robots along the way, and find the main button on the power box. Once you have pressed it, this will reset the entire operation, and everything will return to normal. Goltica opens the factory up for business once again, and grants you the Chocolate Souvenir as a reward. Quotes *''(When Zamelke is in danger)'' "You came at a good time! Please help me! A guy's caught in the machine! Over there! Please help me!" *''(When the factory's machines are malfunctioning)'' "How are you... This is no time for that!!! You're the famous {insert random name}. I need to ask you a favour. The factory broke down, and I need your help. Oh, it's easy. Just stop the main button on the power box in the factory. Then the system will reset, and go back to normal. But you will need 2 keys to press the button. So first find the keys, and insert them into the key box. And, don't touch the security robots inside the factory. They will take away your spring energy, and make you stop. Will you do this for me?" *''(If the protagonist agrees to help him reset the factory's machines back to normal)'' "Of course! You're the famous racer! Good luck. This is the way inside." *''(If the protagonist fails to help him reset the factory's machines back to normal)'' "What!! You failed? Please be careful! The Chocolate Factory will be closed until you succeed. Can you try it one more time?" *''(If the protagonist decides not to retry resetting the factory's machines for him)'' "OK...that's too bad." *''(After successfully resetting the factory's machines back to normal for him)'' "Thank you very much. Now I can make chocolate again with help from you. Please take this chocolate in return for your help." *"I'm talking to myself... mumble, mumble... In such a recession, the factory is badly maintained, mumble..." *"I'm talking to myself... mumble, mumble... I have to check the security machine, but the money, mumble..." *"This is not good... I'm only talking to myself... mumble... An accident can occur anytime... mumble, mumble..." Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Poqui Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters